Honey Bunny
by Uki The Great
Summary: Kaya, terkenal, dan dikelilingi wanita cantik tidak membuat Ichigo hidup tenang. Hidupnya yang kacau akan bertambah parah jika penyakit rindu anaknya kumat. Sayang. Penyakit ini makin lama dirasa semakin bertambah parah. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Biar udah nantangin adu suit 100 kali, yang menang tetep Kubo-sen

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typho(s), AU, OOC, OC, humor garing**

Rate: T or M *belum memutuskan*

**...**

"Konser final di kota kalian, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menyenangkan. Setelah konser ini, kami akan beristirahat dulu," pria berambut biru itu berkata.

"Maksudnya, vakum?" tanya wanita berkaca mata.

"Terimakasih buat semua sponsor dan semua awak media yang setia meliput kami. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada fans yang membuat konser final ini berlangsung sukses. Terimakasih," Pria itu menutup jumpa pers, tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan. Dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, sama seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Apa kabar itu benar? Kalian akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri? Grimmjow-san mohon dijawab!" Tapi yang bersangkutan sudah berlalu.

"Mereka lelah. Untuk lebih jelas, silahkan lihat di situs resmi kami," jawab pria berjas cokelat. Semua LO pun mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara para wartawan masih berkerumun menghubungi kantornya masing-masing atau saling berdiskusi sesama rekan pers. Beberapa diantaranya mencoba mengikuti para personel ataupun staf label untuk mengorek informasi lebih lanjut. Sayang, para _bodyguard_ dengan sigap menahan mereka.

**...**

"Maksudnya apa?!" teriak Kugou Ginjou, manajer, bujangan, 15 tahun tidak menjomblo.

"Libur," jawab si vokalis.

"Ayolah, kami capek tur 15 kota di 3 benua," jawab gitaris berambut oranye.

"Aku tahu kalian perlu liburan! Tapi kenapa di Vegas?" protes si manajer.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Pasti apa-apa! Terakhir kali kalian ke Las Vegas, kalian membuat segudang skandal!"

"Kali ini tidak, aku janji!"

"Janjimu tak bisa dipercaya Renji!"

"Kalau begitu, ke pegunungan Andes saja. Patagonia, I'm comin-"

PLAK!

"Ulqui! Katanya setuju ke Vegas?" sewot si pembetot bass.

"Benar!"

Beginilah sosok asli para member The Bleached, suka seenaknya. Bukan hal baru jika staf menemukan si manajer adu mulut dengan mereka. Tapi biarpun begitu, di luar mereka tampak begitu keren.

Seperti saat ini. Setelah melakukan jumpa pers yang begitu profesional dengan para awak media, begitu tiba di kantor manajemen sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka kembali. Ginjou tahu, mereka lelah dan butuh liburan. Tapi, dia masih ingat dengan segudang skandal, yang mereka buat di Las Vegas, yang harus ia urus. Hah... Sebenarnya, tidak di Vegas pun mereka pasti akan buat ulah.

Grimmjow Jagerjaques, si vokalis utama ini sangat berjiwa panas, salah satu rekor besarnya, dia pernah membuat masalah dengan kawanan gangster di New York. Dia juga sering terlibat perkelahian di bar. Satu lawan satu? Keroyokan? Yang mana saja pasti diladeninya.

Abarai Renji, drummer berambut merah ini juga sering membuat Ginjou pusing. Sikap ala anak sekolah dasarnya itu membuat barang-barang di sekitarnya rusak atau hancur. Dan Ginjou lah yang selalu mengurus klaim ganti rugi yang dialamatkan pada Renji.

Hisagi Shuuhei, si pembetot bass juga tidak kalah merepotkan. Ginjou tahu benar kesukaan Shuuhei dengan minuman beralkohol. Sering kali Ginjou harus memanggul Shuuhei yang pingsan karena mabuk berat. Jika mabuk Shuuhei seperti Merlion yang muntah. Satu lagi kebiaasan jelek Shuuhei, judi.

Ulquiorra Cifer si gitaris biarpun bertampang anak baik yang tak bersalah bukan berarti tidak pernah merepotkan manajernya. Pengidap phobia laba-laba ini sering tertidur dimana pun, dan punya kebiasaan untuk tidak membawa ponselnya. Dibawa pun, ponselnya akan segera rusak barang sekejap. Aneh. Dan sifatnya prefeksionis itu menjadikannya bak 'ibu tiri' bagi beberapa restoran dan hotel.

Lalu...

"Kau juga Ichigo! Berapa kali skandal memalukanmu tersebar di internet!"

Si gitaris utama yang juga vokalis, Ichigo Kurosaki yang berambut oranye. Gonta-ganti pacar lebih sering daripada ganti baju. Model? Perawat? Pramugari? Guru? Istri orang? Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri.

"Ya... Aku tahu..." jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Kau ini!"

"Heh, mulai lagi," komentar Shuuhei.

**...**

An Indonesian Bleach Fanfiction by Poppyholic Uki

**Honey Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo melempar jaketnya sembarangan dan menaruh gitar _Gibson_nya pelan-pelan. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip di mesin penjawab telepon. Bisa dipastikan ada banyak pesan yang masuk. Ichigo menghampiri mesin tersebut dan memutar semua pesan yang masuk, lalu mengambil gelas dan membuka sebotol brandy.

_Bip_

"_Ini Kugou. Jangan kelayapan! Istirahat malam ini! Lalu singkirkan brandynya!"_

'Ya.. Ya...' ucapnya dalam hati dan menaruh kembali brandy ditangannya.

_Bip_

"_Hai, Ini aku Tatsuki. Kau sedang istirahat? Besok ada waktu? Datang ke barnya Chad ya?"_

'Oke.' Dia mengambil air di kulkas.

_Bip_

"_HEH! KUROSAKI! KAU APAKAN MARIE PACARKU HAH! KUBUNUH KAU!"_

_Bip_

'Marie? Siapa? Tidak kenal.'

_Bip_

"_Hai, ini Yuki. Kurosaki-kun, malam itu benar-benar malam yang istimewa. Besok malam ada waktu? Telepon aku ya? Bye."_

'Yuki siapa?'

_Bip_

"_Hei ini aku Neliel. Apa paketnya sudah tiba? Eh masih tur ya? Ya sudahlah. Hubungi aku begitu sampai ya? Muuahhh!"_

'Paket?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu dia melihat sebuah paket di atas meja kacanya.

_Bip_

"_Oi! Masih hidup? Besok kita bujuk Ulqui ya! Harus jadi ke Vegas!"_

'Lakukan saja sendiri.' Ichigo tidak perduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah paket di depan matanya ini. Dia membuka paketnya sambil bersiul-siul.

_Bip_

"_... Tidak jadi. Nanti kuhubungi ponselmu."_

'Dasar aneh. Tidak heran sampai sekarang masih perjaka.'

_Bip_

"_Kau kenal wanita yang bernama Mayuko Kuwatani? Dia salah kirim e-mail padaku. Katanya dia minta putus, kalian pacaran? Telepon dia sebelum dia bunuh diri! Oh iya, sejak kapan aku jadi operator telepon ha? Awas, lain kali kucabut 'biji'mu itu!" _Ichigo tidak memperhatikan, dari suaranya dia tahu Ulquiorra yang meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

"Fiuuh." Sebuah pakaian dalam wanita kini nampak di matanya, sebuah kartu bertuliskan '_kembalikan aku pada pemilikku._' ada di sebelahnya. Ichigo sangat tahu maksud dari undangan ini dan dia menyeringai senang.

_Bip_

"_A-ah ini Chiaki. Sudah pulang?Aku lihat di televisi lho! Sudah ya!"_

'_PESAN SELESAI.'_

_Bip_

DEG!

Ichigo menoleh, menjatuhkan 'undangan' yang dikirimkan Neliel ke lantai. Suara jernih dan menggemaskan dari si pengirim pesan membuatnya lupa segalanya. Persetan dengan 'undangan' itu. Di kepalanya, pesan terakhir itu terus berulang.

_Ini Chiaki. Sudah pulang?... Ini Chiaki... Ini Chiaki... Sudah pulang? Aku lihat di televisi lho! Ini Chiaki... Ini Chiaki... Ini Chiaki... Aku lihat di televisi lho! Sudah pulang? Ini Chiaki..._

"CHIAKII!"

Ichigo memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat lalu berguling-guling di sofanya yang empuk. Berguling-guling hingga jatuh ke lantai, tapi itu tidak bisa menghentikan luapan perasaannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu buka mata, Matahari sudah bergeser jauh ke ufuk barat. Yup! Ichigo Kurosaki menghabiskan seharian untuk tidur. Hmph, bisa dimaklumi sih alasannya.

Ichigo berjalan gontai menuju dapurnya. Di meja makan, sudah tersaji makanan yang tinggal dihangatkan saja dengan _microwave_. Pengurus rumah tangganya memang cekatan. Biarpun sudah menyendokkan sarapan, atau makan siang –terserahlah mesti menyebutnya apa– Ichigo tetap merasa lesu.

Secangkir kopi kental nan pahit pun tidak bisa mengusir kelesuan ini. Ini bukan efek tekanan darah yang turun karena tidur seharian, juga bukan karena rasa lelah setelah menggelar konser. Ini akibat menangis semalaman – mungkin istilah semalam kurang tepat, karena setelah kurang lebih 2 jam menangis, dia tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantal–

Peralatan makan hanya dia letakkan di bak cuci piring. Agar matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, Ichigo mencuci mukanya sekalian di bak cuci piring itu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kebiasaan lama yang sulit untuk dihilangkan. Ini kebiasaannya sebelum tenar dan kaya raya, saat Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya memulai karier mereka dari bawah –dari pub ke pub– Padahal di kamar mandinya, Ichigo menempatkan sebuah wastafel mewah yang tak kalah dengan hotel bintang lima.

Setelah cuci muka, kerjaan Ichigo hanya _luntang -lantung_ tidak jelas. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia mondar-mandir sambil memeluk bantal. Sebentar kemudian dia guling-guling di sofa. Lalu tak lama setelah itu dia terlihat sedang menghitungi jumlah bulu di karpet buatan Belgia miliknya.

Di atas meja kaca, ponselnya –yang telah diaktifkan kembali– berbunyi. Dengan malas-malasan Ichigo membuka pesan yang masuk. Tatsuki mengirim pesan mengingatkannya akan pesta malam ini.

**...**

Ichigo melarutkan diri dengan hingar-bingar musik, irama khas dunia gemerlap. DJ dengan lihai memainkan lagu dari koleksi DJ kenamaan macam Ayla atau Above and Beyond. Semua bergoyang di lantai dansa, termasuk Ichigo yang asyik meliukkan tubuh bersama seorang wanita –berani bertaruh, Ichigo pasti akan lupa siapa namanya esok pagi– dengan sensual. Tak jarang keduanya saling memeluk dan meraba. Betapa tipikalnya.

Puas berdansa, dan meraba, Ichigo berjalan terhuyung –karena memang sudah mabuk– ke _counter_. Dia memesan lagi _Lychee Martini_ kepada bartender. Chad, si bartender, hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat teman sejak masa sekolahnya ini melempar pandangan genit kepada pelayan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Pulanglah, kalau sudah mabuk begitu. Perlu dipanggilkan supir?" tanyanya.

"Aku –hik masih sanggup minum –hik kok."

"Tatsuki?"

"Di –hik menelpon temannya. Lihat –hik banyak wanita cantik begini, mana –hik mungkin aku pulang."

"Perlu kutelepon Kugou-san?"

"Jang –hik jangan, nanti dia membawaku pulang –hik di sana ada Chiaki."

"Chiaki-chan? Jangan bercanda. Kau ini sudah mabuk! Berhenti minum!" Chad merebut gelas Ichigo.

"Heh! Kau ini –hik bartender! Berikan gelasku! –hik aku tidak bercanda! Kemarin Chiaki meninggalkan pesan –hik bukan, suaranya. Sekarang suaranya terus – berputar-putar menghantuiku –hik kau tahu?" Ichigo menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"..."

"Katanya –hik 'Ini Chiaki' –hik 'Sudah pulang?' Terus menerus begitu."

"..."

"'Ini Chiaki'... 'Sudah pulang?''Ini Chiaki' 'Sudah pulang?' –hik"

"..."

"Chad... aku –hik sudah tidak waras ya?"

"..."

"Ya pasti begitu. –hik aku tidak waras hahahahaha..."

"Ichigo."

"Ngh?"

"Kau... tidak gila, kau cuma rindu bertemu Chiaki-chan."

"-hik"

"Temui dan habiskan waktu dengannya. Sebentar." Chad mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pesanan tamu yang lain.

"Ichigo, kalau kau mau-" Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

**...**

Mobil berstir kiri itu berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Di dalam kabin, kedua mahluk berlainan jenis kelamin itu saling memagut mesra. Jalanan telah mulai sepi, ini pukul 2 dini hari. Ichigo tidak kenal wanita seksi ini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan pergi bersamanya.

"Mmmhh..."

"Nghh..."

"_Temui saja.."_

"Nghh..."

"Mmm.."

"_Temui saja..."_

"Hei, di tempatku, atau tempatmu, hmm?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ngh?"

"Atau... Ke hotel saja?"

"Aku..."

"_Temui Chiaki-chan!"_

"Aku turun di sini saja." Ichigo menolak ajakan dari si seksi ini. Suara Chad seperti membentaknya, menyuruhnya menemui gadis kecilnya.

"A- Hei!" protes wanita itu.

"Terimakasih buat tumpangannya, setelah ini aku naik taksi saja. Hati-hati menyetir, _bye!_"

TIINNN TIINNN

Ichigo berlari ke pinggir jalan secepatnya –lampu telah kembali berwarna hijau– dan segera menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melintas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harum makanan menyadarkan Ichigo. Kepalanya mendadak sakit begitu dia berusaha duduk, _hangover_. Hasil akumulasi alkohol yang dikonsumsinya tadi malam. Pelan-pelan dia mencoba mengingat dan merangkai urutan kejadian tadi malam. Yah... dia ingat pesta Tatsuki dan ceramah Chad, dia juga ingat kalau dia menumpang mobil seseorang –tapi Ichigo tidak ingat siapa– taksi, taman lalu...

"Uughh..."

Ichigo tersadar sepenuhnya. Sofa ini, meja kayu ini, denah ruang ini, serta lantai kayu ini bukan bagian dari tempat tinggalnya. Ruangan ini lebih kecil – dan sempit– dari miliknya.

"..." Ichigo akhirnya sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

"A-"

"Ibuuuu!" Gadis itu berlari.

Ichigo mengikutinya. Gadis cilik itu berlari menuju sumber bau makanan yang sejak tadi diciumnya.

"Ibu! Ayah sudah bangun!" panggilnya.

"Jangan berlari di dalam rumah!" kata seorang wanita. Ichigo terdiam melihat wanita yang sibuk menggoreng telur dadar itu. Dia hafal sekali dengan sosoknya, dan juga gadis kecil itu.

"Ya..."

"... Ck! Polisi yang membawamu kemari," wanita itu berkata seolah tahu isi kepala Ichigo.

'Polisi? Yah... Polisi...' Ichigo akhirnya menemukan puzzle ingatannya yang tertinggal.

"Cepat sarapan Chiaki! Lalu kau, cuci muka dan ganti bajumu Ichigo!" perintahnya.

Ichigo menurutinya dan menuju kamar mandi. Di sana, dia menemukan baju ganti dan handuk yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum senang. Chiaki, putrinya yang baru berumur 5 tahun, melongokkan kepalanya. Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya membuka baju.

"Kata ibu, 'Sikat giginya ada dalam laci'." Gadis itu berlari lagi ke dapur.

Yah, tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang duda yang memiliki seorang anak. Berkat manajemennya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Ichigo pernah menikah dan telah bercerai. Menjadi bintang yang digilai banyak wanita membuatnya harus menutup rapat kehidupan pribadimu. Sudah 4 tahun sejak Ichigo dan mantan istrinya, Rukia, berpisah. Chiaki masih berumur sekitar 1 tahun waktu itu.

**...**

"Kalau sudah sarapan, pulang sana," usir Rukia.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau main seharian dengan Chiaki!"

"Tapi Bu-"

"Bisnya datang Chiaki," sela Rukia sambil mencium pipi putrinya. Sang guru segera menjemputnya dan membantu Chiaki naik bis sekolahnya.

"Aku pergi!" Chiaki melambai dari jendela.

"Hati-hati ya, Sayang!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia serempak. Bis berjalan meninggalkan kawasan apartemen itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ini masih hari sekolah, Ichigo. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajukan syaratnya? Lupa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Pulang! Manajermu sudah menelponku! Taksinya sudah datang! _Bye_!" Rukia berjalan cepat dengan tasnya, menuju kantor.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo berusaha memanggil Rukia. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Silakan naik, Pak."

"Rukia! Hei!" Sayang, Rukia tidak mendengarnya dan segera naik bis bersama para pekerja yang siap menjalani aktivitas hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

Yah... uki emang masih blum memutuskan ratingnya, draftnya aja blum selesai. Ehehehehe... uki tau, 2 fic multichap aja blum selesai, tapi udah ada multichap baru. Tenang, fic ini ga bakal lebih panjang dari Try Me! kok.. apartemen Rukia modelnya sama kyk apartemen di Atashin Chi, kalo Ichigo tipe rumah elit kayak iklan perumahan mewah di tv. Trus, Chiaki masih tk n diantar pulang pergi dengan bis sekolah kayak Shin-chan.

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Ntar uki lambatin deh. Soal gimana selama Ichigo pisah dengan Chiaki n cerai dengan Rukia, ntar diceritain *kalo ga lupa* Ichigo playboy? Yah gitu deh... Rukia sinis? Yah gitu deh... #tabokberjamaah.. Kalo ada yg ingin disampaikan, kalian tahu harus lakukan apa? Ya! **RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo, Uki cuma pinjem karakter

**Warning : Abal buat yang merasa, Typho(s), AU, OOC, OC, humor garing**

Rate: M

**...**

Ichigo menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya, lesu. Sepertinya sup kepiting itu terasa bagaikan air tawar di mulutnya. Sejak tadi ia diam saja, entah apa dia mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya atau tidak. Matanya fokus tertuju pada hidangan bebek peking yang ada di tengah meja bundar restoran cina itu. Di sebelah kanan, Tatsuki tampak mengomelinya. Ia kesal karena Ichigo pulang lebih cepat dari pestanya kemarin. Sementara Keigo yang ada di sebelah kirinya, terus membicarakan pesta itu serta siapa saja yang datang setelah Ichigo pergi.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak bisa dihubungi?!"

"Pokoknya pestanya seru sekali! Kenapa kau pulang cepat sih? Banyak wanita yang datang tahu!"

"HEH! Dengar tidak?! Padahal aku menyiapkan pesta itu untuk mu!"

"..." Ichigo tidak menjawab. Matanya kosong, tidak meyakinkan kalau pikirannya masih berada di ruang VVIP bersama teman-temannya. Sekilas saja bisa diketahui kalau pikiran Ichigo tengah berada di awang-awang dan tangannya itu otomatis memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya seperti telah diprogram sepenuhnya.

"AAARRGHH!" Tatsuki benar-benar kesal.

"Mizuiro katakan sesuatu padanya!" pinta Keigo pada sahabat karibnya. Yang ditanya menghentikan makannya.

"Apa kau masih lelah setelah konser?" tanya Mizuiro.

"..." Ichigo hanya menggeleng.

"Pestanya tidak menarik?"

"..." Ichigo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bertemu perempuan cantik?"

"..." Ichigo tidak menggeleng, tapi langsung memandang si penanya yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"... Kau menginap di rumahnya?"

"..." Ichigo diam dan menatap lukisan burung merak yang ada di belakang Mizuiro. Ingatan akan sarapan dengan Chiaki dan Rukia mengambil alih kendali di kepalanya dengan cepat.

* * *

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Ichigo mendapati gadis kecilnya berada di depannya. Chiaki menarik tangan Ichigo menuju meja makan, Ichigo menurutinya seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Begitu sampai di meja makan, Chiaki mengambil tempat di samping ibunya. Rukia telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang.

"..." Ichigo melihat wajah putrinya yang penuh harap dan menarik kursi. Di depannya tersaji hidangan sarapan sederhana ala keluarga di Jepang.

"Makan lah." Rukia memberinya semangkuk nasi hangat.

"..." Nasi itu terasa begitu nikmat. Ichigo melahap sarapannya dengan antusias. Lama sekali ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan masakan mantan istrinya. Ketika ingin mengambil telur dadar, Ichigo melihat bagaimana gadis kecilnya makan. Sumpitnya berhenti.

"Jamurnya juga dimakan," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan tumisan jamur di mangkuk nasi putrinya.

"Ehm."

"..." Bagi Ichigo, mereka terlihat seperti potongan drama televisi. Pemandangan seperti ini baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ini, habiskan sarapanmu." Rukia mengambilkan telur dadar yang tadinya hendak diambilnya.

"Ru-rukia..."

"Ichigo-"

* * *

"Ichigo?"

"..."

"Oi, Ichigo!"

"..."

"ICHIGO!"

"-Ah! Apa?"

"Kau ini!" geram Tatsuki.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melamun sambil makan," kata Keigo.

"Maaf."

"Dia sangat cantik ya?" tanya Mizuiro.

"A-apa?"

"Perempuan yang tadi malam." Mizuiro tampaknya ingin melanjutkan tanya-jawab ini.

"I-itu..."

"Cih," Tatsuki berdesis.

"Kalian melakukannya? Bercumbu? Seks?"

"TIDAK!" bantah Ichigo dengan cepat.

"Hoooo... Ini baru berita! Ichigo Kurosaki bertemu wanita cantik tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Keigo sangat antusias.

"Kau dapat nomornya atau _e-mail_nya?" tanya Mizuiro lagi.

"Tidak."

"Bohong! Mana mungkin kau tidak mendapatkannya!" komentar Keigo.

"Yah... Itu... Dia..."

"Ichigo, kau aneh sekali. Bertemu wanita cantik tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Bahkan alamat _e-mail_nya pun tidak dapat," komentar Mizuiro.

"Benar, biasanya kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak perduli kalau dia istri orang. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Mengajaknya berlibur di tempat sepi?" tanya Keigo.

"Eh?"

'Berlibur berdua?'

**...**

An Indonesian Bleach Fanfiction by Uki The Great

**Honey Bunny**

**...**

Rukia berjalan cepat keluar dari taksi. Selain tas di pundaknya, ia juga membawa sebuah kantong berisi naskah yang telah selesai dikerjakan. Setelah menagih naskah kepada salah satu _mangaka_ yang ia awasi inipun, Rukia masih ada janji bertemu dengan dua orang calon_ mangaka_ yang hendak memperlihatkan karya-karya mereka dan seorang pendatang baru yang ingin berdiskusi mengenai _name_ cerita yang rencananya akan diserialisasikan bulan depan. Yah... Tidak ada yang tahu kalau mantan istri Ichigo Kurosaki ini adalah seorang editor.

Begitu Rukia memasuki apartemen sang _sensei_, tampak seorang editor dari majalah yang berbeda telah menunggu naskah sama sepertinya. Tsukishima Sensei terlihat sibuk merampungkan dua halaman naskah untuk majalah Rukia. Salah satu asisten menyerahkan naskah yang telah rampung pada editor. Si editor pamit pada awak studio dan Rukia.

Ruangan studio terlihat berantakan dengan potongan _screentone_ yang tidak terpakai berceceran. Seorang asisten membuat kopian halaman naskah yang telah selesai, seorang lagi sedang merampungkan bagian akhir, ada yang sedang menyusun halaman-halaman naskah yang telah selesai, ada yang sibuk memberi garis efek, ada yang sibuk mengisi balon dialog. Tsukishima telah merampungkan halaman yang terakhir langsung turun tangan menyusun naskah dan menjejerkannya di atas meja di depan Rukia. Rukia langsung memeriksanya satu per satu.

"Hmm... Temponya sudah sesuai, Sensei."

"Tidak masalah karakter ini tidak sesuai _name_?"

"Tidak, karakter ini menarik kok, bisa dipakai. Kalau ada ide harusnya Sensei menghubungiku."

"Maaf, soalnya mendadak."

"Ya sudah."

"_Name _untuk tiga bab berikutnya sudah jadi. Aku akan menyerahkan naskah yang sudah jadi minggu depan."

"Sungguh? Tidak apa-apa jadwalnya jadi sangat padat? Ada apa? Apa Sensei mau pergi?"

"... Aku berencana libur sambil mencari data. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Menurutku tidak apa-apa jika _name_nya bagus. Biar aku yang bicara dengan kepala editor. Di mana _name_nya?"

**...**

"Kuchiki, coba kau lihat ini!" perintah kepala editor, Ukitake. Bagian _Weekly Jumper Boy _terlihat sibuk seperti biasa. Tumpukan paket naskah dari calon _mangaka_ menggunung, menunggu untuk dinilai oleh para editor.

"Baik." Rukia segera memeriksa naskah yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu calon _mangaka_. Setiap detilnya tidak luput dari pandangannya. Gaya menggambarnya, penyusunan panel dan balon dialog, kerapihan dan yang paling penting, orisinalitas karya tersebut. Salah satu lembaran naskah menarik perhatiannya. Rukia lama memandangi gambar seorang pemabuk yang sedang diinterogasi oleh dua orang petugas patroli polisi. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat mantan suaminya. Rukia langsung membayangkan kejadian saat Ichigo mabuk, tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya. Tentu saja Rukia membayangkannya dalam penggambaran _gag manga. _Konyol.

"Kuchiki?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Saya rasa ini bagus. Apa mau langsung diterbitkan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, kita masukkan untuk ajang kompetisi pendatang baru dulu. Aku mau kau yang menanganinya, kau bisa?"

"Akan saya lakukan."

"Bagus."

~PIIIP PIIIIIPPP~

"Maaf," kata Rukia dan segera menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Di layar ponsel terpampang ID wali kelas Chiaki

PIP

"Halo?" katanya sambil menerima sekaleng kopi hangat dari rekannya. Rukia segera memberi isyarat 'terimakasih' pada rekannya tersebut.

"Kuchiki-san! Ma-maafkan saya!" sahut suara di seberang.

"Maaf, tapi ada apa?" Rukia mulai merasa firasat tidak baik, alisnya berkerut.

"_Ma-maafkan saya! Chi-chiaki-chan..._"

"Kenapa dengan anakku?"

"_Chiaki-chan, dia di-diculik!_"

"Apa?! Siapa penculiknya?!"

"_Ti-tidak tahu! Ka-kami sudah melaporkannya pada polisi. Dia diculik oleh pria tinggi, berambut oranye, berjaket kulit dengan kacamata-_"

'Si Bodoh itu...' Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Hinamori-san."

"_Y-ya_? _Maaf, i-ini kesalahan saya!_"

"Tolong batalkan laporannya. Ini hanya salah paham, dia bukan pria berbahaya kok. Yah... Saya jamin itu," Rukia menenangkan Hinamori dengan suara lembut, tapi urat-urat kekesalan nampak di pelipisnya.

"_Sungguh? Ta-tapi-_"

"Tolong ya."

PIIP.

Dengan segera ia memanggil ponsel 'orang itu'. Bercerai bukan berarti menghilangkan semua kontak dengan 'orang itu' apalagi mereka memiliki Chiaki. Rukia tahu 'orang itu' berhak untuk bertemu dengan Chiaki, mereka telah membuat kesepakatan sebelumnya, tapi tidak dengan cara menculiknya! Jika tidak ingat penyakit lambung yang diderita oleh Kugou, manajer 'orang itu', Rukia pasti akan memperkarakan masalah ini. Tidak. Rukia telah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, lebih dari 'orang itu', masalah ini bisa diselesaikan tanpa perlu melibatkan polisi. Pihak manajemen 'orang itu' juga tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini keluar. Jika nanti 'orang itu' tidak mau mengembalikan Chiaki padanya, Rukia bisa menekannya melalui pengacara 'orang itu'.

~RRRRRRRRRR~

PIP!

"_Ya-_"

"IIIIICCCHIIIIGOOOOOOO~!"

Sekejap semua perhatian di ruangan editorial tertuju pada Rukia. Cairan kopi mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai karena kalengnya telah rusak dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat.

**...**

Ichigo tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya di depan mantan istrinya. Sengaja Rukia memilih tempat duduk yang terlihat aman untuk membicarakan masalah ini di lantai dua. Seperti biasa, kafe favorit Ichigo dan Chiaki –yang terkenal akan es krimnya– ini ramai oleh pelanggan. Dua choco lava cake dan sebuah tiramisu telah dihidangkan di depan mereka. Chiaki hanya memandang dengan bingung pada ayah dan ibunya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya menunduk bersalah di depan ibunya. Dalam penglihatannya, mereka tampak seperti seekor beruang madu yang meringkuk ketakutan dan mengaku salah pada seekor kelinci.

"Maaf."

"Jangan diulangi lagi!"

"Baik."

"Telepon dulu kalau mau menjemput Chiaki pulang!"

"Baik."

"Awas kalau kau ulangi lagi! Aku bisa meminta pengadilan untuk memerintahkanmu untuk tidak mendekati Chiaki dalam jarak 500 meter!" ancam Rukia.

"Jangan! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya! Sungguh!" Ichigo benar-benar takut dan tidak berkutik.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Bagus." Garis bibir Rukia sedikit terangkat. Betul kan? Masalah ini tidak perlu sampai melibatkan polisi.

Dengan seutas senyum di wajah ibunya, Chiaki yakin jika masalah antara kedua orang tuanya telah selesai. Sekarang saatnya menikmati choco lava yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Ichigo pun tak mau ketinggalan menikmati hidangan yang dipesannya, namun masih dengan takut-takut, sesekali melihat ke arah mantan istrinya. Rukia mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan mantan suaminya. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah padanya.

Rukia memperhatikan cara Ichigo melahap hidangannya. Benar, tidak ada yang berubah. Sepertinya mantan suaminya baik-baik saja selama ini, kecuali jika penyakit rindu anaknya kumat.

"Tidak suka tiramisunya?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia seperti enggan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bukan, hanya sedang berpikir saja."

"Apa yang-"

"AAAHH!" Chiaki meratapi bajunya yang terkena cokelat saat ingin mengambil tisu. Sontak kedua orang tuanya menoleh padanya.

"GAWAT!"

"Jangan berteriak Ichigo!"

"Rukia, jaga Chiaki di sini! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku segera kembali!"

"Mau kemana? Kacamatamu ketinggalan, bodoh!"

**...**

Ichigo sedikit menyesal telah berlari keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa-gesa. Dari balik kaca jendela toko, puluhan orang telah berkerumun. Banyak pula yang ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut melalui kamera ponsel. Satu jam lagi semua foto dirinya akan tersebar di internet. Sial!

Si kasir mencoba mencuri-curi pandang. Kenapa ada selebritas yang menurut berita berstatus lajang berbelanja baju anak-anak? Apa ini acara televisi dengan kamera tersembunyi? Apa dia akan masuk televisi? Apakah wajahnya akan disorot? Aduh bagaimana keadaan wajah dan rambutnya? Apakah terlihat bagus di kamera? Perlukah ia merapikan bedak dan memulas bibirnya dengan _lip gloss_? Sungguh ia ingin melambaikan tangannya, berharap ada orang yang mengenalnya menonton acara ini di rumah, tapi di mana kameranya? Tuhan, ia ingin mati karena terlalu tegang dan bersemangat. Ichigo dari The Bleached ada di hadapannya saat ini! Debaran jantungnya begitu kuat, seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar. Pria itu sungguh terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Tidak! Ia lebih mempesona dari yang terlihat di televisi! Lutut si kasir bergetar, menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Se-semuanya 129.000 Yen. Tunai atau Anda ingin kredit?"

"Kredit." Ichigo membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

'Oh Tuhan! Suaranya! Suaranya!' jerit si kasir dalam hati sambil memproses transaksi Ichigo.

"Tolong ta-tanda tangan di sini," katanya sambil menyerahkan struk.

"Hm."

'ARRRGHHHH! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BAWA KAOS ATAU POSTER SIH!'

"Te-terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Ichigo segera melesat keluar toko sambil menghindari kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihatnya. Beberapa fans yang kebetulan ada di sana menjerit dan mengejarnya. Sementara itu, si kasir jatuh terduduk dan menahan laju darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Pesona Ichigo sungguh dahsyat!

**...**

Nafas Ichigo memburu saat kembali ke kafe, tangannya penuh dengan kantong belanja. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal ia berlari menuju meja tempat Rukia dan Chiaki berada. Lalu ia terdiam, kembali menyaksikan pemandangan yang biasanya ia lihat dalam drama televisi. Ia melihat Rukia dan Chiaki bercengkerama dan bersenda gurau sambil membersihkan noda cokelat di baju putri kesayangannya itu. Ichigo merasa ada yang hilang darinya selama ini.

Selama ini jika bersama Chiaki, Rukia tidak pernah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, sesuai kesepakatan mereka. Jika berkunjung ke apartemen mantan istrinya itu pun hanya untuk menjemput Chiaki jalan-jalan dan mengantarnya kembali. Yah, baru kali ini mereka pergi bertiga, selayaknya keluarga yang utuh.

"..."

"Ayah!"

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Rukia.

"I-ini..."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari banyaknya kantong belanja di tangan Ichigo. Si bodoh itu pasti kalap di toko.

"Kenapa begitu panik dengan noda cokelat? Lalu mau diapakan baju-baju itu? Tidak mungkin Chiaki-chan memakai semuanya sekaligus."

"Itu semua baju? Buatku?" tanya Chiaki. Rukia mengusap-usap kepala anaknya, sementara mantan suaminya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I-iya..."

"Ya sudah, kuterima baju-baju ini. Kami pulang sekarang, tagihannya biar aku yang bayar."

"Ibu..."

"Chappy The Explorer sebentar lagi mulai, Chiaki-chan."

"Chappy!" sorak Chiaki.

'Glek! Rukia! Kau mendoktrinkan Chappy pada Chiaki?!' batin Ichigo bertanya.

'Chappy memang acara anak-anak, dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku biarkan Chiaki melihat acara infotainment! Kau pikir skandalmu tidak masuk televisi apa?!' alas batin Rukia.

'Kenapa mesti Chappy?!' Lagi batin Ichigo bertanya.

'Karena jam tayangnya sama!'

'Uughhh...'

Ichigo kalah.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi duluan. Hati-hati menyetirnya."

"Hei-"

"Kau pasti bikin heboh kan? Rambutmu itu mencolok dan lagi tadi kau tidak memakai kacamatamu. Hubungan kita tidak boleh tersebar kan?"

"Tapi kan aku ingin mengantar-"

"Tidak usah. Ayo Chiaki, pamit dulu pada ayah."

Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan ayahnya. Ichigo berlutut, mensejajarkan matanya dengan putrinya lalu memberi ciuman di kedua pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut putrinya. Gadis kecilnya mencuri kesempatan untuk memberi kecupan di pipi Ichigo sebelum berlari meraih tangan ibunya.

"Dah Ayah!" Chiaki melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo. Begitu memastikan Rukia dan putri mereka keluar dengan aman, Ichigo terduduk lemas di kursi. Salah satu pelayan yang lewat di depannya membiarkannya begitu saja. Salah satu pelayan yang lain datang dan memberitahu kalau Ichigo dan mobilnya bisa keluar lewat _basement_ dengan aman. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Ichigo menyukai kafe ini, selain choco lavanya. Pelayan itu memandu Ichigo menuju tempat parkir di _basement_ melalui pintu pegawai. Ichigo memberinya tips kemudian pelayan itu undur diri dari pandangannya.

"Fuuuhhh..."

~TRIIIINGGG TRRIIIINNGGGGG~

PIP!

"Ya?"

"_Kenapa kemarin tidak datang, Ichigo?"_ suara wanita di seberang sana menuntut jawaban segera darinya.

"Neliel-"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

~Name: skema atau rancangan gambar untuk naskah manga

Yup. Ichi jadi punya sifat yg mirip dengan Isshin, emang turunan kali ya? #digorok. Sebenerx uki bingung mo ngasih rukia kerjaan apa. Yang uki butuhkan adalah kerjaan yg terlihat santai tapi nggak juga n memungkinkan rukia untuk ketemu banyak orang trutama yg berjenis kelamin laki2. Pilihanx banyak sih bukan cuma editor shonen manga aja, tapi karena satu dan lain hal uki pilih ini aja, klo ga melenceng dari rencana uki jelasin di chpter depan bareng ma kisah cerai ichiruki. Kalo ga ada perubahan rencana lho... yah pokoknya uki usahain fic bunny ini ga sepanjang try me! Tpi klo dipanjangin juga kayakx seru tapi... ga tau apa uki sanggup. Pokokx ceritax dipadet2in aja dulu! #plak Ditengah pengetikan, bingung anakx ichigo ini bagusnya namax tetep Chiaki apa diganti jadi Chika? Dua-duax artinya bagus, jdi bingung... bagusan yg mana ya? #plin-planmode:ON

Rate jadi M soalnya ntar muncul tuh si Grimmjow dkk... dengan kelakuan mereka sih ga yakin klo T jadi biar aman M aja. M lho, bukan MA *lari*

**RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Uki The Gre-Khhekkkkkrrkk Kehhkk Kheeekhh *dicekek Kubo Tite*

Chappy Berlari (Chappy The Explorer Theme Song) © Uki The Great

**Warning : Abal buat yang merasa, Typho(s), AU, OOC, OC, humor garing**

"**Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

Rate: M

**...**

Uryuu Ishida mengelap kacamatanya dengan santai. Yah, marah pun percuma pada Ichigo, klien sekaligus sahabat lamanya, saat ini. Ia telah meminta asistennya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya selama satu jam ke depan. Ishida membiarkan tumpukan berkas kasus yang sedang ditanganinya untuk menunggu di samping laptop, menjauhkan kertas-kertas itu dari jangkauan tangan dan mata Ichigo. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai penasihat hukum tersebut menyediakan kertas-kertas bagus untuk dicoret-coret. Sambil menunggu kliennya berkutat dengan kertas dan pensil, Ishida mengecek lagi jadwalnya dan mendengarkan rekaman saksi melalui _earphone_. Masih ada waktu sampai waktu pertemuan dengan klien berikutnya dan keluarga korban. Sahabat lamanya ini memang suka seenaknya, Ichigo datang ke kantornya tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

Di luar ruangan, beberapa orang staf meminta penjelasan pada Cirucci, asisten Ishida, mengenai perihal si _rocker_. Tentu saja Cirucci tidak akan membocorkan apa-apa. Dengan sinisnya ia menyindir dan melepaskan diri dari kerumunan rekan-rekannya dan menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk ke mejanya. Tugasnya sebagai asisten masih banyak dan wanita itu tidak ingin lembur malam ini, ia juga punya kehidupan.

Ichigo berusaha menuliskan notasi yang tepat dari nada-nada yang sedari tadi disenandungkannya di atas sebuah kertas kosong. Begitu mendobrak masuk ruang kerja Ishida, entah kenapa di kepalanya melintas sebuah _reffrain_. Meski belum memikirkan lirik yang tepat, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa menahan untuk menyimpan nada-nada tersebut di otaknya. Sayangnya, ia lupa membawa perekam suara sementara Ishida tidak mau meminjamkan miliknya, terpaksa ia meminta kertas pada pengacaranya. Kurang lebih sudah lima kertas yang terbuang percuma, diremas menjadi bola dan berserakan di atas permukaan karpet.

"Huuff..." Ishida selesai mendengarkan semua rekamannya, sementara Ichigo masih setia dengan notasi-notasi lagunya. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari Si Kepala Oranye sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yang berbeda hanya pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jika dulu Ichigo akrab dengan kaus lusuh, jaket kulit dan jins belel serta sepatu yang dibeli di pasar loak, kini Ichigo berbalut jins keluaran terbaru, jaket kulit mahal serta kemeja merek terkenal. Jika Ichigo yang dulu ia kenal sebagai pengguna setia kereta listrik dan bus kota –tambahkan dengan motor pengantar ramen– sekarang lelaki itu berpergian dengan mobil pribadi yang terkadang lengkap dengan supirnya. Ah iya, sekarang Ichigo nyaris selalu berpergian dengan kacamata hitam dan topi. Ishida tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Hoi," panggilnya.

"Mm?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kuchiki," kata Ishida.'Kuchiki' yang dimaksudnya adalah Rukia.

"Lalu?"

"Katanya 'Tidak bisa'. Dia tidak mengijinkanmu membawa anak kalian ke luar negeri."

"..." Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Pensil itu tergeletak dan menggelinding jatuh ke atas karpet. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Keputusan Kuchiki sudah final. Dia bahkan menantangmu ke pengadilan jika kau keberatan," tambahnya.

BRAAKK

"Apa-apaan itu?! Masa aku tidak boleh mengajak Chiaki liburan?! Aku ini ayahnya!" Ichigo menggebrak meja, tidak terima atas kabar yang dibawa pengacaranya. Ishida sudah hafal dengan temperamen Ichigo.

"Tenang dul-"

"Tenang apanya?! Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak ada Chiaki! Kalau memang dia mau ke pengadilan, oke! Aku layani tantangannya!"

"Dengar-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Dia memang ibunya tapi aku juga berhak atas putriku!"

"Ku-"

"Pokoknya akan kuladeni habis-habisan di pengadilan!"

"Oi-"

"Wanita iblis! Dia pikir aku takut hah? Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki, tidak pernah takut dengannya! Kalau dia bukan wanita, sudah kuhajar dan kupatahkan batang tenggorokannya!"

"He-"

"Jangan hentikan aku, Ishida!"

"Kau-"

"Kalau kau juga menghentikanku, kubakar rambutmu!"

"Deng-"

"Persetan dengan-"

"DENGARKAN AKU DASAR OTAK UDANG!"

KRAKK

BRENGG

Ishida menghentikan ocehan Ichigo dengan sekaleng permen rasa buah. Kaleng yang masih agak penuh itu sempat mendarat di kepala sahabatnya dan kini sedikit penyok serta meringkuk di dekat rak buku. Ichigo sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa sebenarnya sahabatnya ini bukan orang yang tenang dan kalem seperti kelihatannya. Ishida bukan tipe yang ragu menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghentikannya. Sepertinya efektif, Ichigo terdiam dan kembali duduk.

"..."

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai!" perintah Ishida. Pengacara handal itu mengenakan lagi kacamatanya.

"Baik."

"..."

"..."

"Begini, kau tidak boleh membawanya ke luar negeri, tapi kau boleh mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan menjemputnya dari sekolah asal kau telepon dulu."

"Sungguh? Rukia bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Saranku, sebaiknya kalian rundingkan lagi, anakmu bukan lagi bayi. Bicara lah dengan Kuchiki bai-"

GABRRUGG

BRAKK

"KAU MEMANG TEMANKU ISHIDA! _I LOVE YOU_!" Ichigo menerjang sahabatnya hingga terjengkal dari kursinya. Ishida meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Ichigo, Si _Rocker_ malah sibuk mendaratkan kecupan secara membabibuta.

"Lepas! Hentikan, bodoh!"

"Permisi tad-" Suara Cirucci menghentikan Ichigo maupun Ishida. Dua sahabat kental itu masih dalam posisi yang dapat membuat orang lain salah penafsiran.

"Maaf, saya akan kembali lagi nanti." Cirucci balik kanan dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan Ishida.

BLAM

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Asistenmu-"

"Kurosaki."

"Ya?"

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMELUKKU HAH?!"

**...**

An Indonesian Bleach Fanfiction by Uki The Great

**Honey Bunny**

**...**

"Bukannya tidak bagus, tapi tipe cerita ini sudah terlalu umum," kata Rukia, memberikan penjelasan pada calon _mangaka_. Pria muda yang duduk di depannya tampak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Gugup. Yah, sama seperti calon-calon _mangaka_ lain yang kini sedang ditemui oleh editor ataupun masih menunggu. Ruang tunggu yang bersekat-sekat di kantor penerbitan Shuei sepertinya memang memiliki atmosfer yang berat bagi para calon _mangaka_. Di ruang sebelah kirinya, si calon _mangaka_, yang kini ditemui oleh Rukia, dapat mendengar bahwa naskah calon _mangaka_ saingannya diterima oleh redaksi dan editornya mengajaknya untuk membicarakan debut lebih lanjut di restoran keluarga tak jauh dari kantor. Sementara dari bilik sebelah kanan, dia bisa mendengar penolakan redaksi. Pria muda itu menelan ludah.

"..."

"Petualangan di dunia antah berantah, pedang, sihir, monster dan naga, ini sudah terlalu umum. Hampir tiap tahun tipe cerita ini selalu ada."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau mencoba masuk di majalah kami, jadi ceritamu harus memiliki perbedaan dan dapat menarik kami, para editor, untuk menyukai ceritamu. Kuakui gambarmu bagus, tidak banyak yang bisa menggambar serapi ini saat masih pemula tapi sayang karakter ini hanya bisa menarik minat pembaca perempuan."

"Tidak bagus ya?"

"Bagus, tapi tidak cocok untuk pemeran utama di majalah Jumper. Ingat, majalah kami adalah khusus _shounen manga_. Pembaca laki-laki tidak terlalu suka dengan karakter pria rupawan."

"O-ooh..."

"Lalu ada lagi, karakter ini seperti manusia super. Dia kuat, cerdas, tampan, baik hati, menjunjung tinggi keadilan, pandai melakukan sihir, jago berpedang, kemampuan penyembuhannya cepat, separuh naga, digemari wanita, lalu... Hahh, apa bisa kau merancangnya ulang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karakter ini tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menarik simpati pembaca. Terlalu sempurna. Ini bisa jadi bumerang untuk ceritamu, tolong buat karakter yang lebih manusiawi."

"Baik."

"Naskah ini akan kusimpan dulu, buat dan bawa lagi naskahmu yang baru. Kutunggu ceritamu. " Rukia memberi senyum bisnis padanya dan kartu namanya.

"Baik, terimakasih."

Si calon _mangaka_ pamit dan Rukia kembali ke ruang redaksi. Di dalam lift, Rukia berpapasan dengan Yoshino dari majalah Margo. Kedua editor itu saling menyapa. Lift berhenti di lantai redaksi Margo.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan."

"Ya."

Tak lama, lift pun berhenti di redaksi Jumper.

~PIIIP PIIIIIPPP~

'_Si Bodoh Calling..._'terpampang di layar ponselnya. Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ruang redaksi dan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Rekan-rekannya mengetahui status Rukia sebagai janda dan memiliki seorang anak, tapi kenyataan bahwa _Super Rock Star_ Ichigo Kurosaki adalah mantan suaminya? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali atasannya. Yang diketahui oleh publik adalah sang bintang seorang pria lajang yang belum menikah dan memiliki karisma tersendiri.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" Rukia bersandar di dinding kaca.

"_Mm... Ru-"_

"Cepat katakan keperluanmu!"

"_Bisa kita bicara? Apa kau mau sekalian makan siang denganku? Aku menunggu di luar, kita makan di restoran yang-"_

"Kalau mau bicara, sekarang saja. Aku sibuk."

"_Rukia, apa boleh aku menjemput Chiaki dan mengajaknya menginap di rumahku? Malam ini saja, besok pagi kuantar pulang."_ Di seberang sana, Ichigo meminta dengan penuh harap.

"..."

"_Halo? Halo? Kau masih di sana?"_

"..."

"_Rukia? Hoi!"_

"...Boleh, tapi jangan beri dia udang, jangan belikan Chiaki cokelat dan es krim, jangan ada asap rokok di sekitar Chiaki dan jangan membiarkannya tidur terlalu malam!"

"_Sungguh?Baik!"_

"Awas kalau kau membelikannya!"

"_Tenang aku pasti-"_

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

Rukia memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat mobil mantan suaminya pergi dari depan kantornya. Ichigo benar-benar ada dan menunggu di luar kantornya, tadi.

**.**

**.**

~_Chappy berlariii...Lalu berguling...Sorak-sorak gembiraaa... Ujung jalaaan terlihat jauuh... Chappy tak akan berhentiii... Yei! Yei! Yei! Chappy berlariii... Pelaaangiii di atas bukiiitt... Ambilkan satuuu untukkuu... Ikaaa... Iikaan terbang di awaann... Anak-anak kataaak berlooompaatan... Kura-kuraa dii aaatas perahuu... Mengapa kauu menangis? Gembira! Ayo bergembiraaa... Hujan permeen dari langiiit... Chappy berlarii... Chappy... Chappy.. Go! Go! Go!~_

"PERMEEEEN DARI LANGIIIT... CHAPPY BERLARII... CHAPPY...CHAPPY GO! GO! GO! CHAPPY GO! GO! GO!"

Ichigo sedikit melirik putrinya. Sepertinya Chiaki menyukai musik sama sepertinya, lihat wajah riangnya itu. Tapi...

'KENAPA MESTI LAGU KELINCI SIALAN ITU SIH?'

"CHAPPY BERLARIIIIIII... LALU BERGULIIIING... SORAK-SORAK GEMBIRAAAA.." Chiaki memutar ulang lagu itu dan kembali bernyanyi.

"Chiaki-chan, kita putar lagu yang lain yuk! Kita putar lagu 'Balonku' saja bagaimana?" bujuk Sang Ayah yang sudah pusing mendengarkan lagu tema acara 'Chappy The Explorer'.

"NGGA!" tolak Chiaki dengan segera.

"Tapi-"

"CHAAAAPPYYY TAK AKAN BERHENTIIIIIIII... YEEEIII! YEEEIIII! YEEEIIIII! CHAAAAPPPPYYY BERLARIIIIII! PELANGIIIIII DI ATAS BUKIIIIIITTT..."

'Bersabar lah Ichigo! Kau masih harus menyetir dengan tenang. Sabar... Sabar...'

**...**

"Hah? Sama siapa? Pokoknya kau harus kemari! Darurat! Aku tidak bisa melerai Grim dan Ulqui! Arghh! Kau tanya dimana Shuuhei? Dia sudah sekarat! Cepat kemari! Hei jangan! Tidaak! Kode kuning Ichigo! Kode kuning! GYYYAAAAA!" Teriakan pura-pura Renji terdengar seperti sungguhan. Jika _drummer_ ini serius menekuni sekolah vokal dulu, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menjadi pengisi suara ternama.

"Wahahahahaha!" tawa Grimm.

"Akting suaraku bagus kan?" Renji membanggakan dirinya.

"Luar biasa!" Ulquiorra mengacunginya dua jempol.

"Pasti dia panik. Hahahahahaha..." komentar Shuuhei.

"Kalau dia menelepon polisi bagaimana?" tanya Renji sambil memakan penganan ringan rasa jagung bakar. Ruang persiapan yang sedang mereka pakai ini sebenarnya bebas rokok, tapi sepertinya kesadaran mereka kurang.

"Mana mungkin!" sergah Grimmjow. Asap rokok melayang-layang di atas kepalanya.

"Betul," Shuuhei mengamini. Rona merah di ujung batang hidungnya menandakan bahwa Shuuhei sempat minum di suatu tempat.

"Berdoa saja demikian," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menyetem gitarnya.

"Mau taruhan tidak?" ajak Shuuhei.

"Apa? Ichigo menelepon polisi atau tidak?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Bukan."

"Ichigo bawa makanan atau tidak?" Renji menyahut.

"Bukan."

"Lantas?"

"Kira-kira berapa jam Ichigo kemari? Hei, dia sedang senang-senang kan?" Shuuhei mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh..." Tampaknya Renji mulai mengerti.

"Dua jam! Ichigo datang dua jam lagi! Kancing bajunya tidak lengkap! Nih!" Grimmjow langsung melempar Shuuhei dengan 2 lembar uang sepuluh ribuan.

"Tiga jam! Dengan bekas lipstik di lehernya!" Renji juga memasang taruhannya.

"Satu setengah jam, dengan bekas tamparan!" Shuuhei mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Oi! Ulqui! Mana uangmu?" tagih Shuuhei dan Grimmjow.

"Uang apa?" Ulquiorra melepaskan _headphone_ dari telinganya.

"Taruhan! Berapa jam Ichigo tiba!"

"Ohh..."

"Kau bertaruh berapa?"

"Ichigo kurang dari lima menit lagi datang!" Ulquiorra melempar dompetnya ke pangkuan Shuuhei.

"WOOO!"

"Berani sekali kau!"

"Jangan salahkan kami ya!"

"..."

"HOI! Katanya Grimm berkelahi ya?" teriak Ichigo.

"!"

"Berengsek!"

"Bayar! Bayar!" Ulquiorra menagih rekan-rekannya yang kalah.

"Sialan kau!"

"Ulqui! Jangan ambil semuanya..." rengek Renji memohon. Sayangnya, permohonannya tidak dikabulkan.

"..." Shuuhei memberikan uangnya dengan wajah masam sementara Ulquiorra tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali hah?!" Grimmjow melempar bantalan sofa ke arah Ichigo yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Makasih sobat, aku untung besar. Nih seperempatnya!" Ulquiorra memasukkan uang ke dalam kantong baju Ichigo.

"Ha?" Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti, begitu pula dengan Chiaki yang digendong di punggungnya.

"Ichigo, kenapa Chiaki-chan bersamamu?" tanya Ulquiorra begitu menyadari bahwa Ichigo tidak datang sendirian.

**...**

Mereka pindah ruangan. Sesuai janji dengan Rukia, Ichigo menjauhkan asap rokok dari Chiaki. Anggota yang lain menghormati permintaannya. Mereka juga sangat jarang bertemu dengan Chiaki. Si Kecil sibuk menggambar di atas selembar kertas bersama Renji. Ichigo memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah tenteram.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Chiaki-chan, kau bisa dibunuh mantan istrimu," komentar Shuuhei.

"Mungkin tidak hanya sampai dibunuh, kau bisa dimutilasi," tambah Ulquiorra.

"Makanya! Jangan keluarkan kebiasaan kita di depan Chiaki! Dia masih dalam tahap perkembangan otak," pinta Ichigo.

"Tumben otakmu waras. Kau tidak salah makan kan?" komentar Grimmjow.

"Kugou-san?" Ulquiorra memperhatikan bagaimana Renji bercanda dengan Chiaki.

"Sepertinya dia kaget."

"Harusnya tidak kau bawa anakmu kemari," saran Shuuhei.

"Hei, bukannya kalian yang menipuku? Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Chiaki ke taman bermain!"

"Maaf deh," kata Grimmjow. Ya, dia lah yang merencanakan tipuan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa datang? Kesempatan bersama Chiaki-chan jarang ada kan?" Ulquiorra memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chiaki. Di kepalanya sudah melayang-layang potongan lirik. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ketuk, sebuah melodi baru.

"Kupikir memang terjadi sesuatu."

"Bodoh."

Shuuhei memperhatikan bagaimana Chiaki bermain dengan Renji. Benar-benar tidak jelas siapa yang bocah dan siapa yang orang dewasa di antara mereka. Yang satu memainkan boneka Chappy, sedangkan yang satu lagi bertindak sebagai pembela kebenaran dengan figur pasukan ultra. Benar-benar pertempuran yang sengit.

"Kalau melihat Chiaki-chan, kita benar-benar jadi tua ya?" Rasa sepi menjalari Shuuhei. Sejak tunangannya meninggal, ia belum memulai hubungan dengan wanita lain.

"Apanya? Dia saja yang punya anak terlalu cepat!"

"Bagaimana dengan Nel?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Putus."

"Lalu?

"Dia pergi sambil menangis."

"Kau ini memang musuh wanita."

"Dia terima kauputuskan?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kauputuskan? Dia seksi sesuai seleramu kan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak penting. Yang ingin aku ketahui adalah kenapa kalian memanggilku? Bukannya kalian sepakat berlibur ke Bermuda?"

"Kami batal berangkat. Si Ulqui dapat ilham lagu baru dan _kebelet_ merampungkannya. Kau tahu? Dia berteriak-teriak di pesawat minta diturunkan!" jawab si _frontman_.

"Hei! Yang minta turun kan cuma aku, kenapa kalian juga ikut turun?"

"Ckk!"

"Ilham ya? Aku juga dapat waktu ke kantornya Ishida." Ichigo menyerahkan _kopelan_nya.

**...**

"_Besok kau libur kan? Tolonglah... Ya?" _

"Kalian berdua saja yang pergi. Biasanya kau minta bantuan Tessai-san kan? "

"_Chiaki bilang tidak mau. Ayolah Rukia, aku juga bingung..."_

"... Oke. Kita bertemu di sana saja."

"_Terimakasih kau memang ba-"_

Lagi-lagi Rukia segera menutup pembicaraan. Malam hari tanpa Chiaki begitu sepi dan tempat tidur menjadi lebih luas. Rukia merasa kosong. Si Ibu memeluk boneka putrinya dan memaksa matanya untuk beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

Chiaki masih merengek pada ayahnya agar mau naik komidi putar sekali lagi. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau menuruti pemintaan malaikat kecilnya, tapi tatapan maut mantan istrinya begitu menusuk. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo membawa Chiaki menjauhi arena komidi putar meski diprotes oleh yang bersangkutan. Selayaknya anak berumur lima tahun lainnya, Chiaki menangis. Rukia segera menggendong putrinya, ia tahu Ichigo lemah terhadap air mata.

Cukup lama putrinya menangis. Ichigo melirik kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, Chiaki yang tertidur di pangkuan mantan istrinya. Terlihat olehnya Rukia yang membelai rambut putrinya dan mendekapnya agar nyaman.

Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka. Ichigo sendiri gugup. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga menaiki mobilnya, dan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Sesuai perjanjian, Ichigo biasanya tidak bertemu Rukia jika sedang bersama putrinya. Ishida lah yang biasanya menjadi perantara mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua lah yang melanggarnya. Ichigo bertanya-tanya, apakah seperti ini rasanya berpergian bersama keluarga pada umumnya. Ia, Chiaki, dan Rukia. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi bersama Rukia. Ichigo merasaa gugup seperti pelajar sekolah yang akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Memalukan.

Rukia sendiri merasa lelah mengikuti putrinya yang sepertinya hari ini kelebihan energi. Dalam hatiya, ia merutuki Ichigo yang memilih taman hiburan di luar kotanya. Tapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia senang melihat luapan kegembiraan Chiaki. Sambil mendekap putrinya, Rukia memperhatikan jalan raya. Perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terasa berat dan turun.

**...**

Ichigo ragu-ragu untuk membangunkan Rukia saat mobil yang dikendarainya sudah berada di _basement_ apartemen Rukia. Ada rasa takut, sungkan, dan tidak tega mengusik tidur wanita di sebelahnya. Sambil menunggu Rukia terbangun, Ichigo mencoba mengaduk-aduk dan menyelami memorinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana caranya dulu ketika membangunkan Rukia tanpa menerima amukan dari wanita itu. Apakah dengan mengguncang bahunya, atau menampar pelan pipinya. Ichigo benar-benar tidak ingat.

"..."

"... Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah sampai?" tanya Rukia, membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat cara membangunkanmu."

"Bodoh," ujar Rukia sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Ichigo mengambilkan tas mantan istrinya dan ransel Chiaki di jok belakang, serta memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Tidak perlu kuantar sampai di depan pintu?" tanya Ichigo. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh hendak berusaha mengambil sepatu Chiaki yang terjatuh.

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Ini," Ichigo menyerahkan tas dan ransel itu pada Rukia.

"..."

"..."

Setelah sekian lama, sepasang mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang dalam jarak dekat. De Javu kah? Keduanya terdiam memandangi pantulan diri mereka di jendela hati yang terbuka di depan mereka. Tanpa perintah, tubuh Ichigo bergerak sendiri, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah wanita di depannya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka seperti berada di dimensi lain di mana waktu mengalir lambat.

"..."

"..."

"Ngghh..." Chiaki terbangun.

"-Terimakasih tumpangannya, selamat malam." Rukia buru-buru bergegas meninggalkan Ichigo dan membawa Chiaki. Dari kaca spion, Ichigo melihat Rukia yang menggandeng Chiaki.

"Haahhh..."

'Apa yang baru saja mau kulakukan tadi?!'

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya dan merasa terpuruk. Sebelah sepatu milik Chiaki tertinggal, tidak sempat dibawa oleh Rukia. Tampaknya ia akan menghubungi Ishida dalam waktu dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…"

"…"

"_K-kau bohong kan?" tanya Ichigo._

"_..." _

_Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyerahkan surat keterangan dari dokter pada kekasihnya. Rukia menunduk, tidak berani melihat reaksi Ichigo ketika membaca surat keterangan itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depannnya. _

_Pemuda itu mematung seolah rohnya telah tercabut. Ichigo tidak dapat berekspresi ketika selesai membaca surat keterangan itu. Diantara semua kabar buruk yang pernah menghampirinya, tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini. Seonggok janin kini menghuni rahim Rukia dan tumbuh di dalamnya, darah dagingnya._

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

Maap lama heheheheehe... tadinya pengen buat adegan ichi-nel yang lagi emosi tapi ga jadi. Ishida yang jadi pengacara Ichigo. Tenang, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka kecuali hubungan sahabat dan kerja. Shuei? Dari nama Shueisha, perusahaan yang menaungi Shonen Jump. Wkwkwk... mungkin ada yang udah nebak dari mana asalnya nama majalah Weekly Jumper Boy tempat rukia kerja. Yup! Weekly Shonen Jump, kalo Margo sih, dari majalah Margaret *tapi uki lupa apa Margaret juga keluaran Shueisha*... alasan uki melesetinnya, karena BOSAN banget apa-apa pasti namax "Karakura bla-bla-bla" atau "Seiretei bla-bla-bla" uki bener2 lagi bosan dengan dua nama itu. Uki juga ga jadi nampilin kelakuan liar anggota band yang lain, soalnya ada Chiaki. Kekerasan verbal juga ga boleh jadi yah... Dalam pikiran uki, Rukia tinggal di Katsushika-ku yang agak pinggiran, kalo ichi sih, uki belum mutusin di mana, sama ma mobilx. lagu chappy murni bikinan uki

Yang mau memberi komentar atau saran silakan **Read and Review!**


End file.
